gagadictionaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Poker Face (Music Video)
thumb|300px|right|The video for "Poker Face"thumb|300px|left|Behind the scenes The music video for Poker Face premiered on NewNowNext PopLab, on October 29, 2008. It later premiered on UK music channels on February 17, 2009. The music video is directed by Ray Kay, and aided by Anthony Mandler. The video was filmed at the luxury villa on "Bwin PokerIsland". Bwin also provided the poker equipment, and obtained product placements in return. Originally, Kay had intended to shoot the "Poker Face" video on a beach in Ibiza, with Gaga emerging from the surf "sort of like Halle Berry in 'Die Another Day'. " At the last minute, that plan was scrapped, which left the director scrambling to find a suitable location. They finally found a Malibu mansion (bwin PokerIsland), and, over the course of one very long day, the video was shot on 3 October, 2008. Gaga explained in the nineteenth episode of her "Transmision Gagavision" series, the main idea behind the music video of "Poker Face". She said that "I knew I wanted it to be sexy, so I thought no pants, because that's sexy, ...And I knew I wanted it to be futuristic, so I thought shoulder pads, because that's my thing." Poker-Face-lady-gaga-9868200-549-412.jpg Poker-Face-lady-gaga-9868212-549-412.jpg Poker-Face-lady-gaga-9868221-549-412.jpg Poker-Face-lady-gaga-9868222-549-412.jpg Poker-Face-lady-gaga-9868228-549-412.jpg Poker-Face-lady-gaga-9868236-549-412.jpg Poker-Face-lady-gaga-9868237-549-412.jpg Poker-Face-lady-gaga-9868238-549-412.jpg Poker-Face-lady-gaga-9868240-549-412.jpg Poker-Face-lady-gaga-9868243-549-412.jpg Poker-Face-lady-gaga-9868224-549-412.jpg Poker-Face-lady-gaga-9868226-549-412.jpg Poker-Face-lady-gaga-9868247-549-412.jpg Poker-Face-lady-gaga-9868251-549-412.jpg Poker-Face-lady-gaga-9868253-549-412.jpg 440px-Black_Crystal_Catsuit_08.jpg 460px-Black_Crystal_Catsuit_07.jpg 250px-Poker_Face_Photoshoot.jpg 636px-Poker_Face_Photoshoot_2.jpg Poker-Face-lady-gaga-9868228-549-412.jpg Poker-Face-lady-gaga-9868254-549-412.jpg Poker-Face-lady-gaga-9868260-549-412.jpg Poker-Face-lady-gaga-9868261-549-412.jpg The music video takes place by a pool, located on an ocean side villa. The video begins with Lady Gaga emerging out of the pool with a shiny masquerade and black leotard. She throws the mask aside and the song begins with a facial shot of Gaga singing the first verse. Featured in the video are scenes of Gaga in the villa, playing strip poker with her friends, on a lounge sofa with a man, and dancing poolside with her dancers in a futuristic turquoise leotard with shoulder pads. The video also features two harlequin Great Danes (also seen in Bad Romance and more of her music videos) and several white mannequins on her swimming pool deck who are supposedly playing her servants. The video also shows Gaga in her trademark Pop Culture sunglasses while sitting beside the pool. The video ends with the head shot of Gaga singing the Mum-mum-mum-ma hook. The main version can be found on LadyGaga's Vevo, as well as iTunes. In the "TV Edit" version of the video, the words "Russian", "gun", and "muffin", are censored out by the "mum-mum-mum-ma" hook. There are seven director cuts of the video, all coming from Ray Kay's website. The 1st Rough Cut, and the second cut, with the words FX: Tilt Up To Stars in the end are most known. The 1st Rough Cut is the same length as the Poker Face song, while other cuts are as long as the video, lacking a chorus and p-p-p-pokerface/p-p-pokerface in the end. All cuts are similar to the final cut of the video, with the same concept and general theme, however, there are a few scenes that were added, while some were taken out. The images in the LCD-glasses in the released version of the video are photoshopped. In all seven cuts these images were exactly the same, but different to the final version. Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.